A Little Kiss
by Xella
Summary: Gootan here! Beta reader and summary writer for Xella! Fic summary: A cute Killua x Gon fic, taking place when Gon returns home with Killua to Whale Island. Written in first person from Killua's point of veiw. Fluffy and sweet.


Author Notes: ^_^; Um, KilluaxGon is my favorite pairing from HxH so I just had to write something. This really isn't my usual style, the cuteness I mean, but it was very enjoyable to write! Anyway, please enjoy and any feedback would be much appriciated! Many thanks to my lovely beta-reader by the way! ^_~  
  
  
A Little Kiss  
  
  
  
The night air was cool, causing little bumps to form on my skin. I moved carefully closer to the fire, enjoying the warmth it offered. Both Gon and I were being silent at the moment, just watching the water. The moon was up. Light reflected off the water, creating a mirror image of it. With a slight hum of contentment, I leaned back on my hands, looking up at the stary sky. I heard Gon make a slight sound and turned my head to look at the other boy, only to find him scratching something into the dirt. I raised my eyebrows curiously, then moved towards him and peered over his shoulder. He ignored me for a moment and continued drawing. I watched, then sighed, placing a hand on my face as I did so. He had drawn stick figures of us fishing, at least I thought it was us.   
  
"Uh, Gon? What are you doing?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching slightly as I spoke.  
  
"I'm drawing us fishing!" He chimed as he drew a pile of what I thought were fish beside us. "Have you ever gone fishing, Killua? It's really fun."  
  
"Not really, I've seen people do it though." I said with a slight shrug, shuffling closer to get a better look at the drawing. "That's a pretty, um, special drawing there, Gon."  
  
He blinked at me, then looked down at the drawing. He looked rather confused and I just sighed and shook my head. His lips twitched slightly and he continued watching me, like he was trying to figure me out. My goosebumps returned and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, as a tiny blush spread across my cheeks. Gon simply smiled and went back to drawing, looking pleased with his little bit of so called art. Frozen to the spot for a moment, I couldn't do anything besides watch him continue on with the drawing. Soon we gained something to sit on, a basket for the fish and strangely enough hats. Eventually, Gon sat up a big smile plastered on his face. He put the stick he was using to draw down then, turned to me.  
  
"There, all done!" He said with a quick nod. "I can't believe you've never fished, Killua! It's on of my favorite things do to."  
  
"Well, I've never really gotten a chance. I mean, I was always locked up at home and stuff." I answered, rubbing my arms to try and remove the goosebumps.  
  
"I could teach you. I have my fishing rod with me and everything! It's not hard, we might not catch something since it's night, but's it a good thing to know anyway."  
  
"Okay. That sounds good, I guess."  
  
He smiled then, fishing rod in hand, and dragged me over to the water's edge. He explained taht we have to be quiet so that the fish wouldn't be scared away. It was a pretty obvious fact, but I let him continue speaking. Then he suddenly paused, his head darting up. I blinked in surprise at the sudden action.  
  
"We need to get bait! Worms will do, but we'll have to dig for them." Gon said as he turned towards the forest. "They're not hard to find."  
  
I followed after him, hands in my pockets. Eventually, he picked a spot and we both began digging though the dark soil. Soon enough, a few worms had surfaced and we held them gingerly in our hands as we made our way back to the water's edge. We placed the worms on a large rock so they wouldn't dig back into the earth to quickly. Then, Gon showed me how to bait the hook before showing me how to cast the line.   
  
"How long does it take for a fish to bite?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare off the fish.  
  
"It depends, sometimes they get really hungry and bite quickly, but other times you can wait a long time!"   
  
"I hope we don't have to wait to long."  
  
Gon smiled at me brightly, then turned his attention back to his fishing rod. After a few minutes of waiting something tugged at the line. He cheered and quickly pulled the fish out of the water, onto the shore. He carefully removed the hook from the fish's mouth then released it back into the water.   
  
"We're not going to eat it, so there's no point in keeping it!" He said while handing me his fishing rod. "Your turn now!"  
  
I took the rod and baited it with little trouble then went to cast but Gon stopped me. I paused and peered over at him curiously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're holding it wrong..." He took my hand and moved it to a different part of the fishing rod, then released me. "There you go, try like that! It's easier."   
  
I nodded, then being sure to use the same way Gon did, I cast the line. We both waited in silence as the anticipation slowly began to build. Time ticked by and I yawned softly, rubbing my eye with on hand. Suddenly, I felt something tugging on the line and began to reel it in. With a little help from Gon, I managed to get the fish onto the shore.   
  
"Good job, Killua! You did really well!" He praised me with a quick grin. "We'll actually keep this fish, since it's your first catch."  
  
"Thanks, Gon." I returned his smile, then killed the fish and removed the hook.  
  
I found a stick and peeled off the bark before putting the fish near the fire to roast. We returned to our spots beside the fire while waiting for the fish to cook. Silence hovered over us for a few minutes before Gon spoke up.   
  
"I'm glad you're my friend, Killua. I like you alot!" He chimed innocently.  
  
My face flushed hotly, eyebrows twitching slightly. I didn't think he realized what he was saying really, that was the worst part. He blinked at me curiously when I didn't respond, then placed a hand on my forehead. I almost fell backwards, my heart pounding.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I asked, my eyes widening.  
  
"Hm? Well, your face was all red so I thought you might have a fever. I was just checking for that. Is something wrong, Killua?"   
  
"Uh, no. It's okay, my face it just red because we're sitting so close to the fire."  
  
"Oh! That makes sense." He said, eyes lighting up like I had said some kind of novel idea.  
  
He fell silent after that and seemed to be thinking, so I didn't want to disturb him. Gon's hand was on his chin, it looked like he was thinking so hard steam would escape from his ears any moment. I rolled my eyes, then checked the fish. It was getting there, but it wasn't completely cooked all the way through so I returned it to it's place by the fire. When I sat back down, it seemed like Gon had almost reached his answer. I figured I might as well ask him.  
  
"What'cha thinking about, Gon?"  
  
"Well, I remembered reading some where that when you really like someone, you kiss them, but I'm not really sure what a kiss is. I really like you, though, and I'd kiss you, if I knew what it was!" He said with a bright smile, not noticing my wide eyed expression.  
  
I was speechless. Gon just said he wanted to kiss me, but he doesn't know what it even is, so it doesn't mean anything, right? I could feel my face burning and I leaned back on my hands. I could do nothing but stare in disbelief. I finally managed to shake myself and answer him when his forehead creased with worry.  
  
"A-ah...A kiss is when two people, er, press their lips against each others and kiss?" I tried to explain, studdering slightly.  
  
"I don't understand. Could you show me or something?" He asked, looking confused.  
  
"N-no! You're my friend, I can't just kiss you!"   
  
"Why not? I really like you and you just said you're my friend, so is there a problem?"  
  
"Er...I guess not..." I mumbled. I couldn't believe I was going to actually go through with this.  
  
I didn't move for a minute, I simply fidgeted, until Gon decided to remind me that he thought we needed to be closer. I sighed, my face turning even more red. I, reluctantly, moved towards the other boy, then once we were close enough, I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Since neither of us really knew what to do it was really akward at first, but after a few seconds, both of us got the hang of it. A few more seconds later, Gon broke off, a bright smile on his face as he nodded.  
  
"Oh! That's what a kiss is! I can understand why you're only supposed to kiss people you like! That was really nice!" He said happily, still sitting really close to me but oblivious to my mental state.  
  
I just kissed Gon. My mind went blank, face still flushed deeply. I chewed on my bottom lip, watching the other boy. He continued to smile brightly and I couldn't keep my eyes from his lips. Eventually, I just looked away. This was a bad situation to be caught in. I just didn't know what to do!  
  
"Killua?" Gon asked, getting my attention.  
  
"A-hum...yes, Gon?"  
  
"That was fun! Can we do it again?"  
  
I literally fell over and Gon blinked in surprise, still not understanding. I quickly sat back up and decided I better explain this whole thing about kissing to Gon before things got out of hand.  
  
"Look...Gon, you don't just kiss someone you really like, you're supposed to love someone before you kiss them." He tried to explain. "That's why it doesn't make sense for us to kiss."  
  
"But I do love you, Killua! You're my best friend!" He chimed in response. "So what's the problem?"  
  
At that point I decided to just give up, there was no point in trying to explain to him. I was going to refuse, but when I looked back at his face I just couldn't. I hung my head, then finally nodded. Besides...it wasn't so bad last time.  
  
"Alright...we can kiss again." I mumbled, really embaressed about this.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
This time he leaned in and placed his lips against mine, moving them gently until I responded. We shuffled a bit closer, our bodies almost touching so that it was a bit easier for us to kiss. I made a little "harumph" sound into the kiss, which made Gon laugh a little and pull away. We were still close, almost nose to nose and I could see his thoughtful expression appear again. I feared what might come next.  
  
"Is there anyway to make the kiss better?"  
  
"Um...yeah...."  
  
"How?" He said, blinking cutely.  
  
Ah, hell, I'll just show him, I thought as I leaned in to kiss him again. This kiss began just as the other ones had, but eventually, I nibbled on his lip softly and coaxed him into opening his mouth. A little nervously, I slid my tongue in. He looked slightly surprised at first, but quickly understood. I felt his tongue slide against mine and it felt like I was on fire suddenly. We continued kissing, Gon eventually ending up more on my lap then on the ground. My hands slid against his cheeks and into his hair, holding him while we slowly deepened the kiss more. Eventually, though, we had to break the kiss for air and with both of us flushed and panting, we leaned our foreheads together.  
  
"....Thank you, Killua." Gon said softly. It seemed he might have actually understood, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.  
  
"It's...no problem." I whispered back as I hugged him lightly, causing the dark hared boy to smile again.  
  
Then suddenly. a familiar smell reached both of our noses and Gon basically flew off my lap. The fish was burning horribly as we had both forgotten about it. I swore as he grabbed the stick and pulled it away from the fire, throwing it quickly onto the ground. The fish fell to pieces, entirely charred. Gon looked a little dissapointed, and poked at the black pieces with a stick. I walked over and knelt beside.  
  
"We forgot all about it, I guess. Well, we already ate, so I guess it's not that big of a deal." I said softly.  
  
"But it was your first catch! I would have been really great to eat it, though kissing was good too! Hm, maybe it was worth it then." He smiled brightly before poking at the pieces of fish some more. "We might as well leave this here, some animal will probably eat it. We should head back to Mito-san's, she's probably worried."  
  
"Yeah...I'm kind of tired anyway..." The flush from my cheeks having faded slightly.  
  
We both wiped off our hands, then began to walk back to Mito-san's in relative silence. Once we arrived though, Mito-san scolded us for getting dirty. As she insisted we both headed to the washroom and washed our hands and faces. After that, she sent us to Gon's bedroom to sleep. We both changed into our pyjamas at the same time and I made sure to have my back to Gon, but when I turned to see if he had changed he was still just wearing his boxers. I flushed and turned around quickly again. Suddenly, I heard the rustle of bed covers and turned to watch Gon get into his bed. I watched in silence for a moment, before getting onto my own futon and crawling under the covers. After a few moments, Gon spoke up again.  
  
"Thanks for being my friend, Killua. I really do love you!" He said cheerily as he peered over at me in the dark. "We should kiss more often, ne?"  
  
I nodded, pausing for a moment before answering.  
  
"We should...and I love you too." I said softly, a slight smile tugging at the corners of my lips.   
  
He smiled back at me, then closed his eyes and laid down to sleep. Long after I heard the sound of his deep slumber, I lay awake, unable to forget the feel of his lips. It was so surreal...I actually kissed Gon and we both enjoyed it. Was it right? I sighed softly, rubbing my face with my hands, another slight blush lept to my cheeks. Well, it's okay. He'll probably forget it, besides he just loves me like a friend. He doesn't realize what he's saying, right? It's just not possible. Unable to sleep still I got up from my bed and went to stand by the window. I leaned my head against the cool glass, the light from the moon shining of my face. We had spent so much time together and had grown so close, maybe this was meant to happen. I had no idea how far things might go, or what might happen, but I wasn't complaining. It wasn't bad after all...just a little strange, I wasn't used to things like this. Suddenly, I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard Gon's voice whispering my name from his bed. I peered over at the other boy and saw he was sitting up looking at me.   
  
"Killua? What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asked softly, not wanting Mito-san to know we were awake.  
  
"Ah, it's okay Gon, I was just thinking a bit."   
  
"Why don't you go to bed now? Mito-san usually wakes me up early, we don't want you to be sleepy."  
  
I nodded slightly and smiled, but instead of heading back to my own bed I walked over to Gon's and leaned over, placing a small kiss on his forehead. For the first time ever, the other boy actually blushed for a second before smiling back. With that done I returned to my own bed, curling up under the covers. Nothing wrong is happened, I'm glad it all happened, but for now I simply decided to sleep. I might never understand, but I don't need to. 


End file.
